matematikafandomcom_bs-20200216-history
Tačka
Tačka je jedan od osnovnih pojmova geometrije kojim se označava beskonačno mali objekat bez dužine ili zapremine. Da bi se tačka definisala, potrebno je znati samo njeno mjesto u prostoru, a ona sama se smatra osnovnim elementom od koga je prostor sačinjen. Predstavlja mjesto presjeka bilo koje dvije linije u ravni.Prave i duži su neprekidni skupovi tačaka. Mjesto gdje se sijeku dvije prave je tačka, ravan neprekidan skup pravih itd. Po konvenciji, imena tačaka su velika slova latinice, a na crtežima se obeležavaju malim krugovima pored kojih se ova imena upisuju. Tačke u Euklidovoj geometriji Tačka u euklidovoj geometriji nema veličinu, pravac, smjer, niti bilo koju drugu osobinu sem položaja. Na početku I knjigeAnton Bilimović, Euklidovi Elementi, Prva knjiga, SANU, 1949 Euklidovih Elemenata stoje sljedeće definicije: ; Definicija 1 : Tačka je ono što nema dijelova. ; Definicija 3 : Krajevi linije su tačke. U traženju primata linije i tačke, Euklid navodi da je tačka osnovna, a linija je ono što sadrži tačke, dok Aristotel radije uzima liniju za osnovu, a tačka je ono što je na krajevima linije. Međutim postoje različiti prevodi i interpretacije Euklidove definicije, među kojima i sledeće: „ Tačka je ono što nema pružanje“ kao najbolji prevod, ali nedovoljno jasan današnjem čitaocu originalne rečenice : ά Σημετόν έστιν, οϋ μέρος ούθέν Definicija „''Tačka je ono što nema mjeru''“ ne bi bila dobra jer tačka ima svoj položaj, a to jeste nekakva mjera dužine (udaljenost od neke referentne tačke). U današnjem jeziku je najprisutnija i terminologiji najbliža sljedeća definicija, u smislu interpretacije Euklida : „''Tačka je ono što nema dimenzije''“. Dimenzija tačke Postoji nekoliko neekvivalentnih definicija dimenzije u matematici. U svim opštim definicijama, tačka je 0-dimenzionalna. Dimenzija vektorskog prostora Dimenzija vektorskog prostora je maksimalna veličina linearno nezavisnog podskupa. U vektorskom prostoru koji se sastoji od jedne tačke (koja ne smije biti nulti vektor 0'), ne postoji linearno nezavisan podskup. Nulti vektor nije po sebi linearno nezavisan, jer postoji netrivijalna linearna kombinacija koja ga čini nulom: 1 \cdot \mathbf{0}=\mathbf{0} . Topološka dimenzija Topološka dimezija topološkog prostora ''X je definisana da bude minimalne vrijednosti n'', takva da je svaki ograničeni otvoreni interval \mathcal{A} od ''X priznaje ograničen otvoreni interval \mathcal{B} od X'' koji rafinira \mathcal{A} u kojem se tačka ne nalazi u više od ''n+1 elemenata. Ako takav najmanji n'' ne postoji, za prostor se kaže da je od beskonačno-pokrivene dimenzije. Tačka je nulte dimenzije sa poštovanjem pokrivenosti dimenzije jer svaki otvoreni interval prostora ima rafiniranje koje se sastoji od jednog otvorenog skupa. Hausdorffova dimenzija Pustimo ''X da bude metrički prostor. Ako je S'' ⊂ ''X i d'' ∈ [0, ∞), ''d-dimenzionalni '''Hausdorffov sadržaj od S'' je infimum skupa brojeva za δ ≥ 0 takvih da postoji neka (indeksirana) kolekcija loptica \{B(x_i,r_i):i\in I\} koje pokrivaju ''S sa ri > 0 za svaki i'' ∈ ''I koji zadovoljava \sum_{i\in I} r_i^d<\delta . Hausdorffova dimenzija X'' je definisana sa : \operatorname{dim}_{\operatorname{H}}(X):=\inf\{d\ge 0: C_H^d(X)=0\}. Tačka ima Hausdorffovu dimenziju 0 jer može biti pokrivena samo jednom loptom proizvoljno malog radijusa. Geometrija bez tačaka Iako je ideja tačke generalno smatrana temeljem u standardnoj geometriji i topologiji, postoje neki sistemi koji su je zaboravili, npr. nekomutativna geometrija i topologija bez tačke. Besmisleni i bez-tačke prostor nije definisan kao skup, nego preko neke strukture (algebarske ili logične respektivno) što izgleda kao dobro poznata funkcija prostora u skupu: algebra neprekidnih funkcija ili algebra skupova respektivno. Preciznije, takve strukture generaliziraju dobro poznate prostore funkcija u smislu da operacija "uzima vrijednost na ovoj tački" može da ne bude definisana. Dalja tradicija počinje iz nekih knjiga autora A. N. Whitehead u kojima je pojam regije pretpostavljen kao primitiv zajedno sa onim iz ''inkluzije ili konekcije. Tačke u Kartezijanskoj geometriji Lokacija tačke u prostoru može biti opisana sa tri realna broja koji predstavljaju koordinate u trodimenzionalnom prostoru. Na primjer: : P= (2,6,9) . Na ovaj način tačka se može opisati i u višedimenzionalnom prostoru. Opis tačke je sličan opisu vektora koji takođe može da postoji u višedimenzionalnom prostoru. Razlika između vektora i tačke je u tome što vektor ima i pravac i dužinu, zato se podrazumjeva da je početna tačka vektora (0,0,0). Tačka u prostoru dimenzije 2 ili veće Svaka tačka koja pripada prostoru dimenzije n se da predstaviti sa jednom uređenom n-torkom skalara, koji pripadaju polju skalara nad kojim je izgrađen prostor a predstavljaju njene koordinate u tom prostoru. Tako bi na primjer tačka P iz En bila predstavljena kao P=(P1,P2,...,Pn) pri čemu su Pi iz E, i=1,..,n. Rastojanje između dvije tačke Rastojanje između dvije tačke iz prostora En se u euklidovoj geometriji definiše kao zbir kvadrata razlika njihovih koordinata. Na primjer: : A = (A_1,\dots ,A_n), B = (B_1,\dots ,B_n) \in E^n : d(A,B) = \sqrt = \sqrt{(A_1-B_1)^2 + \dots + (A_n-B_n)^2} = Masa tačaka i Diracova delta funkcija Često u fizici i matematici, korisno je zamišljati kao da ima ne-nultu masu ili naboj (ovo je posebno često u elektromagnetizmu, gdje su elektroni idealizirani kao tačke sa ne-nultim nabojem). Diracova delta funkcija, ili δ funkcija, jeste (neformalno) generalizirana funkcija realne brojne linije koja je nula svuda osim u nuli, sa integralom jednog na cijeloj realnoj liniji. Delta funkcija se ponekad smatra kao beskonačno visoka, beskonačno tanak špic na izvoru, sa ukupnom površinom jedan ispod špica, te fizikalno predstavlja idealiziranu tačkastu masu ili tačkasti naboj. Prvi put je objavljena od strane teoretskog fizičara Paula Diraca. U kontekstu signalnog procesiranja često se označava kao jedinični impulsni simbol (ili funkcija). Njen diskretni analog je Kronecker delta funkcija koja se često definiše na ograničenoj domeni i uzima vrijednosti 0 i 1. Literatura * Clarke, Bowman, 1985, "Individuals and Points," Notre Dame Journal of Formal Logic 26: 61–75. * De Laguna, T., 1922, "Point, line and surface as sets of solids," The Journal of Philosophy 19: 449–61. * Gerla, G., 1995, "Pointless Geometries" in Buekenhout, F., Kantor, W. eds., Handbook of incidence geometry: buildings and foundations. North-Holland: 1015–31. * Whitehead A. N., 1919. An Enquiry Concerning the Principles of Natural Knowledge. Cambridge Univ. Press. 2nd ed., 1925. * --------, 1920. The Concept of Nature. Cambridge Univ. Press. 2004 paperback, Prometheus Books. Being the 1919 Tarner Lectures delivered at Trinity College. * --------, 1979 (1929). Process and Reality. Free Press. Kategorija:Geometrija Kategorija:Matematički pojam